


The Daily Scisaac

by Cobalt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt/pseuds/Cobalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a simple extension of the Scisaac scene at the end of 3x04 that I wrote and posted on Tumblr - then I wrote a sequel, and everyone sent me prompts, so I made it a common occurrence! It's not exactly daily, but it gets updated often enough :)</p><p>Each part is sort of a little ficlet of its own, but they're all sort of related back to the original in that they're the same timeline / canon branchoff. Certain things from canon post 3x04 might be making their way in soon if people keep prompting certain things.</p><p>Be sure to check out my blog at theangelshandprint.tumblr.com and you can request a part in The Daily Scisaac or prompt a ficlet of your own! I write a lot of pairings from Teen Wolf and Supernatural. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott was already having difficulty concentrating on the homework in front of him when the knock came at his door. “Come in, mom," he called absent-mindedly, turning as the door opened and — Isaac?

"I was wondering if I could, uh, ask you a favor…" Isaac was soaking wet, his white t-shirt clinging to his body and almost entirely see-through, and it wasn’t exactly warm outside so there was no way he was comfortable.

"Isaac, are you alright?" Scott asked, standing up and walking over to him, glancing up and down to make sure he didn’t seem hurt. “What happened?"

"I, uh, I just need a place to stay for tonight, if that’s okay…" Isaac looked down at the floor. “I’d rather not talk about it."

Scott’s eyebrows crunched in concern. “Did something happen with Derek? Is everything okay?" The more immediate problem became apparent, though: Isaac was shivering. “Whoa, hey, Jesus, hold on, come here." Scott turned around and grabbed a blanket, turning back to give it to Isaac but thinking better of it. He stood in front of Isaac and his fingers found their way to the hem of Isaac’s dripping wet t-shirt, pulling up slightly. “We have to get these off of you so that you don’t get hypothermia or something." 

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Isaac staring at him with something entirely unreadable in his facial expression, completely frozen. Scott swallowed thickly, but relaxed as Isaac nodded, pulling the shirt off as Scott stepped out of his way.

"Uh… here," Scott called as he made his way towards his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a plain black tee. “You can wear these." The gratitude in Isaac’s face sent his stomach into flips, and he cleared his throat and looked away, setting them down on the bedside table.

Before he had the chance to turn around again, Isaac had already removed his pants and underwear, and Scott froze, blush coloring his cheeks instantly as Isaac bent down to pull the sweatpants on. He had seen Isaac naked before, in the showers after lacrosse, so it wasn’t anything entirely new, but it was in an entirely new light.

The black t-shirt came on after the sweatpants and Isaac nodded gratefully. “Thanks… I really appreciate it. I… I’ll take the couch?"

Scott’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. “No, dude, you’re totally staying here with me. Something obviously went on tonight, I don’t want you down there alone. You never know what might happen, especially with the alpha pack around. I just can’t believe you were out there in the rain for so long…"

He didn’t even realize he had gravitated closer to Isaac until they were less than a foot away. Isaac’s lips were slightly parted, and Scott found himself licking his lips before he could stop himself, but Isaac looked away and cleared his throat. Scott could hear his heartbeat accelerate, and it sent his own into a tailspin.

"It’s… it’s late," Isaac said, and Scott nodded in understanding, glad for the change of atmosphere, and he gestured to his bed. “It’s all yours, I got the floor."

Isaac took on another unreadable expression that was somewhere in the mix of gratitude and guilt. “No, I couldn’t! I’ll take the floor, I mean it was kind enough of you just to let me in, I mean I know people totally let their friends crash with them if they turn up at their door soaking wet from the rain in need of a place to stay, but it was still really cool of you anyway so I’m not gonna take your bed from you—"

He was silenced from his rambling as Scott’s lips crashed into his. The scent of immediate desire and relief crashed through Scott’s senses, as their heartbeats blended together while their mouths danced roughly. Isaac let out a keening moan as Scott’s hands found his waist and gripped him tight, leading him over to the bed.

"How about we both get the bed," Scott suggested in a raspy voice, and Isaac answered by pulling him down onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. 

Scott’s shirt went flying as he broke apart from Isaac’s lips to quickly pull it off, and as he leaned back in, he slid his claws out, tearing his own black shirt off of Isaac’s chest and running his hands down his sleek muscles eagerly. Isaac simply moaned, arching up into him, the soft fabric of Scott’s sweatpants not leaving anything to the imagination. He was hard and aching, and the arousal was washing off of him in waves and going straight to Scott’s dick.

Scott’s lips flew down to Isaac’s collarbone, sucking and biting, maybe a little too roughly, but Isaac completely tensed up, arching into his touch, breath coming in short gasps that let Scott know this was most definitely a sweet spot. He eased up on it, kissing it lightly, and Isaac’s muscles released, as he tried to catch his breath by panting roughly.

Scott grinned playfully. “Someone’s a little sensitive…" Isaac simply nodded at him, unable to form words as Scott’s lips and teeth continued their assault on his collarbone, causing Isaac to arch up, grinding their clothed cocks together, causing them both to moan out at the friction.

Scott took the opportunity to blaze a trail of fire with his lips down Isaac’s leanly muscled body, grasping the sweatpants and hitching Isaac’s hips up to pull them off in one smooth motion. His tongue found its way up Isaac’s cock in one smooth motion, lips latching onto the head in a vicious suction that had Isaac closing his mouth around a loud moan that otherwise would have attracted the attention of Scott’s mother, who was totally off-limits to think about in this situation because Isaac’s cock was in Scott’s mouth and Scott was pretty much in heaven.

Pulling off soon after, to prevent Isaac from getting there too soon, Scott scrambled to the side of the bed and pulled off his own pants before crashing back onto Isaac’s mouth with his own as their now completely naked bodies pressed flesh to flesh in a delicious friction that had Scott growling possessively into Isaac’s mouth as Isaac wrapped one hand around both of their cocks, Isaac’s still slick with saliva and making Scott buck into his hand wildly. 

Isaac pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together, looking into Scott’s eyes. “N… need you…" he managed to get out in between gasps of pleasure, but there was something in his eyes that set it apart from simple desire. Scott’s breath hitched as he saw the actual  _need_ in Isaac’s eyes. Something had definitely happened that caused him to come over through the pouring freezing rain, and Scott was going to take his hurt away if it was the last thing he did.

Scott nodded, pressing a more chaste, meaningful kiss to Isaac’s lips before grabbing a condom from his nightstand drawer and ripping it open, rolling it on as quickly as he possibly could.

The look in Isaac’s eyes told him to skip the prep, so Scott lined up at his entrance and looked directly into his eyes as he nodded, closing his eyes and holding back a groan in his throat as Scott pushed inside, breaching past the muscle and sliding all the way to the hilt in one smooth, slow motion.

Scott was on sensory overload. The arousal coming from Isaac mixed in with slight pain, the  _want,_ the beating of their hearts setting an erratic soundtrack as the  _heat_ surrounded him, and he buried his face in Isaac’s neck, inhaling his heady scent deeply as he pulled out and pushed back in again, causing Isaac’s back to arch up as he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, trying not to be too loud.

The rest of the world disappeared around them as Scott picked up the pace, Isaac’s hands flying up to his back, unable to avoid the half-shift as his claws raked harshly down Scott’s back, causing Scott to growl in pain as he pummeled at Isaac’s prostate, one hand covering the other boy’s mouth as he was about to let out a scream of pleasure.

Isaac came, completely untouched, just from the sheer force of Scott’s cock on his prostate, spurting all over their chests and hitting his own chin, and Scott’s vision went white as his orgasm slammed through him so hard he nearly fainted. Isaac’s eyes met his own, and they were both glowing yellow, before they collapsed from their peaks, a sweaty, sticky mess.

Scott was the first to move, pulling out of Isaac as his now soft cock dripped when he slid it out of the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the garbage can next to his bed. He grabbed a towel from where it was folded by the bathroom, using it to clean himself up before rubbing it over Isaac’s chest gently, taking care of cleaning up Isaac so that he didn’t have to worry about it. Isaac’s expression turned into one of gentle adoration, and Scott found himself drifting up on the bed to kiss him gently, softly, deeply, and losing himself in this boy who he swore he would protect from that moment on. 

\----------

"Scott, don’t miss breakfast before schoo-" Mrs. McCall opened the door to Scott’s bedroom and froze, quickly taking in the situation. Thankfully, Scott and Isaac were both under Scott’s comforter, but they were both definitely shirtless, and probably not wearing anything underneath the blanket, as the clothes strewn all over the floor could tell. Isaac was curled into Scott’s side, head on his chest and arm around his waist, and Scott had one arm around the back of his head and one arm around Isaac protectively, lying flat on his back.

Isaac had stirred as she opened the door, and his eyes flew open when he realized what was going on before he realized that she seemed accepting about the situation. They shared a look for a moment, exchanging small smiles before Melissa shut the door quietly.

Scott awoke a half hour later to a tray of breakfast being placed on his lap, Isaac wearing his sweatpants and nothing else, and his mother calling to them not to be late as she rushed out the door to the hospital.

In that moment, he couldn’t have asked for anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott woke up blearily, rubbing his eyes, blinking away the sunlight, when it suddenly hit him what happened last night. He immediately looked around for Isaac, but couldn’t see him in his bedroom, and panic started to set in. What if something happened? What if the alphas somehow got to Isaac while he was asleep? That was highly unlikely considering Isaac was probably entwined around him during the night but still, it was a mild possibility and just the tiny chance of that happening caused Scott’s heart to spike in fear.

He shot up out of the bed, throwing on a pair of shorts, eyes glowing yellow in anxiety, about to call Stiles or Lydia or god damn it maybe even Derek or someone to help him find Isaac, when suddenly the smell hit his keen werewolf nose.

Scott almost sank to the floor in ecstasy because there was bacon and eggs and butter and pancakes and  _oh my god bacon_. 

Suddenly feeling embarrassed about his jumping to conclusions (although given the shit they’ve been through in the past nobody could really blame him anyway), he slowly walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

Isaac was attentively standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes on one pan while scrambling eggs in another, wearing a pair of Scott’s gym shorts, and nothing else. Scott felt a satisfied rumble deep in his chest that wasn’t even a sound; it was just pure, unadulterated  _contentment._

The small smile of complete happiness that crossed his face at that one moment felt almost unfamiliar to him at this point – it hit him with sudden realization that he hadn’t smiled like that in what felt like forever. Even with Allison, he always smiled with trepidation. Fear that it might all be taken away from him with one quick sweep.

But this right here? This was happiness.

He walked up behind Isaac, who had no doubt heard him by now, but chose to ignore him anyway, and slid his arms around Isaac’s bare waist, nuzzling into his neck and kissing it gently. He felt and heard the spike of Isaac’s heart, and he could see in his peripheral vision the smile that crossed Isaac’s face. “I could wake up to this every morning,” he mumbled contently into the crook of Isaac’s neck.

Isaac leaned back into body, the feel of skin on skin in such an intimate position feeling like silk to the touch. “Well I hope you like it, because I plan to earn my keep with breakfast.”

Scott chuckled a little at that, then frowned when he felt Isaac tense up as he robotically flipped a pancake, suddenly closed off. “Isaac?”

Isaac cleared his throat nervously, shuffling his feet, and Scott pulled away, standing next to him to look at his face instead, which was a mixture of worry and guilt. “I mean, I shouldn’t have assumed. I guess I didn’t know what your plans were, I mean it’s definitely an imposition on you and your mom but like I can totally help out around the house and I’ll get a job if it’s necessary and I shouldn’t have even thought of anything without talking to you about it first…”

Scott did the same thing he had to do the night before and shut Isaac up with a kiss. Isaac dropped the pancake and the spatula back onto the frying pan, and his hands flew up to Scott’s neck, gripping him tight.

“Of course you can stay here,” Scott told him, pressing their foreheads together. “For as long as you want. Nothing necessary. And I mean, you know my mom. If I didn’t invite you to stay she would smack me on the back of the head and do it herself.”

Isaac smiled in relief, and he leaned forward to kiss Scott again of his own initiative – something that Scott would notice he didn’t tend to do very often unless they were as heated as they were last night.

Scott sat down at the table, but on his way, he saw the clock. “Jesus, it’s ten in the morning! We’re missing school?” he asked incredulously.

Isaac nodded, flipping the pancakes onto a platter and scraping the eggs onto two separate plates. “Your mom came to wake us up but saw us in bed together and I guess she figured we could use a day off. There’s a reason for everything, I mean, and I’m sure she could probably tell that there was something going on.”

Scott blanched. “She saw us in bed together?”

Isaac nodded as he brought the food over to the table, expression growing nervous. “I mean, I never intended for her to find out like that, of course, she just opened the door, and it’s probably going to be a little bit awkward later but she seemed okay with it…”

Scott was across the table from Isaac now so he couldn’t kiss him to get him to stop fretting. “Isaac. It’s okay. It’s more than okay. I’m glad she’s okay with it, really. I’m happy.” He stopped, and looked down, smiling to himself. “I really am happy.”

Looking across the table at Isaac and eating the breakfast that he made for him made Scott feel incredibly domestic and incredibly more content, if that were possible. They shared little looks and smiles from across the table, and Scott’s leg had wound up resting against Isaac’s, a touch that was returned with a chuckle.

They decided to shower individually, just for the sake of convenience, because Scott wanted to show up to Deaton’s early since they weren’t going to school so they could discuss the things that had been going on with the murders. Scott came out of the shower in just his towel to find Isaac still staring at his closet wearing only a pair of boxers.

His stomach did that not-actually-rumbling thing again, and he bit his lip at the sight.

“I mean I brought some spare clothes but I really don’t have much. I thought maybe I could borrow some of yours for the day, if that was okay…?”

Scott grinned. “You’ve already been wearing my clothes, dude. It’s more than okay with me.” He approached Isaac and kissed the back of his neck as he looked into his closet as well. “It’s actually really hot…”

The blush immediately spread over Isaac’s face with a speed that probably broke a few records, and Scott chuckled, reaching into his closet and pulling out a green cardigan. “I think this would look great on you,” he said, humming to himself as he also pulled out a plain white t-shirt to go underneath and a pair of fitted black jeans. The shirt was a little small on Isaac, but that just made it form-fitting, and when the cardigan was on over it, Scott found himself swallowing thickly to hold back his arousal, which was quickly becoming a problem considering he was still in just a towel.

Kissing Isaac gently, he pushed him towards the door. “I’ll be downstairs in five minutes. I wish we had more time today, but I really want to get to Deaton’s. We have a lot to talk about.”

Isaac simply nodded, still blushing a little, and Scott quickly got dressed and met him downstairs.

Scott got on his motorbike and handed Isaac his spare helmet. “It might be a little cramped but it’s better than nothing,” he said guiltily, looking down at the pavement.

The grin on Isaac’s face completely wiped away any of his embarrassment, and Isaac enthusiastically got on behind him. “I’ll hold on tight,” Isaac whispered tantalizingly, fastening the helmet and wrapping his arms around Scott’s waist.

As they shot down the street, his arms tightened, and Scott’s stomach did that rumbling thing it tended to do when Isaac did adorable things. He grinned, and kicked the gas a little harder.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, as it stands, we’re going to need more information before we can really start figuring out what to do. We don’t know anything about the darach and who they may be right now, but Stiles and Lydia are definitely hard on the case.” Deaton turned his attention back to the orange tabby cat that was on the operating table holding it steady as Scott finished wrapping up its cast. The poor thing had injured one of its legs, probably in a large fall, from what Deaton could gather, and they had been working on getting its cast put on since Scott and Isaac had come in to talk to him.

The look on Isaac’s face as he picked up the cat and pet it gently after the cast was on made Scott’s heart absolutely melt. Isaac looked like he was seeing the entire world in this injured little thing, and he looked heartbroken when Scott had to take him back to where he was being kept.

“But he’s cute…” Isaac grumbled, and Scott scratched the cat behind the ears before pecking Isaac on the lips to turn his pout into a smile. Deaton’s eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing.

“I know, but we have to get him back so he can rest. He’s had a long day, the poor little guy.” Scott was back in a few minutes, and Deaton had some paperwork lined up on the table. He had been taking Scott under his wing and teaching him how to do all the conventional things that would be necessary for appointments and procedures, as well as teaching him the paperwork so that he could be of much more help in the clinic (and also be paid another dollar an hour, which didn’t hurt after Deaton’s original raise of 2.50 per hour when he had tried to get Scott to stop asking questions last year).

“So the official diagnosis goes in this spot here, and then after the procedure is done and everything’s patched up, the synopsis of the results goes in this spot down here…” Deaton’s voice trailed off as Isaac made his way back towards the holding cages, curiosity piqued by the sound of whining. He walked around, looking at all the dogs, petting some of the friendlier ones through the cages of the kennels, until he found a swollen, obviously pregnant female golden retriever in a large corner kennel, breathing heavily and was obviously the source of the whining that he’d heard.

Realization struck and he scrambled back towards the main room of the clinic. “Scott! Deaton! I think one of the dogs is in labor!”

Deaton and Scott’s eyes both lit up. “Sadie’s finally ready?” Scott asked excitedly, and the three of them rushed to Sadie’s kennel, bringing her back into the operating room, where Deaton already had a comfortable bed made up for her in the corner. 

“Her mucus plug was lost just about 30 hours ago, so this definitely means she’s ready,” Deaton informed them, and Isaac looked over at Scott as they knelt in front of the mother dog in labor. They shared a look, wide, excited smiles crossing both of their faces as Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand and squeezed it. Deaton looked at the two of them and shook his head, smiling, and then turned his attention back to Sadie.

When the first pup came out, blind, confused, and with the barest hint of fuzz, there were tears in Isaac’s eyes, and he did what he could to help Scott and Deaton deliver the rest. It took about an hour and a half, which Scott said was a relatively short and healthy time for the pups to be born. When Sadie was finally resting and nursing her brand new pups, Deaton left the room to call the owners, and Isaac grabbed Scott to pull him into a kiss.

 “That was amazing,” he said quietly, and Scott grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth.

 “Now do you see why I do this for a living?” he asked, and Isaac nodded, but then chewed on his lip nervously. “Isaac, what is it?” Scott inquired, taking hold of his hands.

 Isaac squeezed gently. “I, um… I want to adopt from the shelter here. I guess earlier it made me realize that I want a pet… although I admit I’m more of a cat person.”

 Scott quirked his eyebrows. “You want to adopt? I mean, I’d have to okay it with my mom, and she totally figured you were gonna be staying for awhile when I called her earlier, so I mean, I don’t think she would have a problem with it…”

Isaac’s eyes went wide, and all that Scott could think was that he looked like an innocent child who just found out they were going to Disneyland. “Really?” he asked excitedly, and Scott nodded.

“Yeah, Isaac, really, we just have to-“ Scott was cut off abruptly when Isaac silenced him by pushing him up against the wall and kissing him breathless.

A few hours later, Scott had ironed everything out with his mom and Isaac had picked out a cat – the orange one they had put the cast on earlier.

They had to have Isaac be picked up by Scott’s mother, though – there was no way they could carry a cat carrier on a motorbike. Sitting in her car on the way home, Isaac felt a thousand times more nervous than he thought he would have.

Finally, she broke the ice. “Isaac, I’m the last person to ever judge a situation the way some people do. I want you to know that you can stay with us for as long as you need to, no questions asked.” Isaac could blatantly tell that the ‘no questions asked’ probably had something to do with him being in bed with Scott, so he assumed it would be brought up eventually.

“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling for once like he wouldn’t be pushed away. He took the cat out of the carrier and held it in his lap until they got home, scratching it behind the ears and grinning like a little boy when it rubbed its head against him.

“So what’s his name?” Scott asked when they had brought him inside, and as Melissa rushed back out to go buy cat things from the pet store. (It turned out that she was more enthusiastic about this than they had both realized.)

 “Um… I was going to name him Hobbes,” Isaac mumbled, scratching the cat with one hand and squeezing Scott’s hand with the other as they sat on the couch, cat between them.

“Hobbes? Like the comic?” Scott asked, but Isaac mistook his curiosity for criticism, and withdrew his hand, running it through his hair nervously.

“Yeah, you’re right, I mean, I guess it’s stupid –“ The cat gave an abrupt and surprised  _meeurp?!_ when Scott leaned over it to kiss Isaac, almost squashing it into the couch.

“I think it’s brilliant,” Scott told him, and Isaac grinned.

They slept that night with Scott curled up behind Isaac, arm around his waist, and Isaac felt himself pressing back into Scott for comfort with a bit more desperation than was necessary. Scott was already passed out, and Hobbes was purring gently in his sleep by Isaac’s thighs. Isaac figured it would take him awhile to really understand the fact that he didn’t have to go anywhere.

Scott’s hand wrapped around his waist a little bit tighter as he mumbled nonsense into the back of Isaac’s neck in his sleep, and a smile crossed Isaac’s face in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

“Isaac." 

Isaac groaned, and rolled over, into Scott, who was trying to wake him up, burrowing his face in Scott’s bare chest and snuffling tiredly.

“Isaac, come on, wake up, I have a surprise for you!” Scott said enthusiastically, but it didn’t have the desired effect.

Isaac shook his head, hair rubbing against Scott. “Have a surprise for me in like two hours,” he mumbled, voice muffled. He felt more than heard Scott laugh against him, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly, separating himself.

Scott kissed him good morning, deeply, and by the time he pulled away Isaac was smiling. “See? I knew I could wake you up.” Scott chuckled and kissed him again, more chastely this time.  “Get dressed, we’re going somewhere today.” Scott rolled out of bed, and Isaac whined.

“Where are we going?”

Scott grinned, holding up a pair of tickets to the nearest amusement park. Isaac’s face immediately lit up, and he scrambled out of bed to get dressed.

“Is anyone else coming?” he asked while he threw on one of Scott’s shirts (which wound up being just a little too tight but Scott was certainly not complaining). He hadn’t been to the amusement park in years, considering it was quite a hike from Beacon Hills, about a two hour drive each way.

Scott smiled. “Everyone else is busy today, I asked around, so it looks like it’s just us. I hope that’s not a problem…?” He raised his eyebrow in mock offense, but Isaac surging forward and kissing the breath out of him sort of stopped him in his tracks.

“Nope. No problems. Zero. Absolutely none.” The adorable look on his face had Scott’s stomach doing that rumbling thing again as he pressed Isaac back up against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

Alright, so maybe they could wait a half hour to leave.

\----------

“Would you judge me if I said I’ve never been on a roller coaster before?” Isaac asked Scott, chewing his lip nervously as they got towards the front of the line.

Scott’s eyes went wide. “Dude, seriously?”

Isaac scuffed one foot against the floor sheepishly, and Scott had to suppress an amused chuckle. “Yeah, well, the last time I went I was so young that I was too scared to go on them, and then I guess I never got the chance…” He neglected to mention that his dad never took him, he had only gone with his aunt, who died a few years later, so he never had the chance again after that. 

Scott was about to respond, but at that moment, the next car arrived back in the terminal and everyone got out, so Scott and Isaac filed in and sat in the hanging car, pulling the safety bars down and over them to secure them. Scott turned to smile at Isaac as they slowly clinked up the huge first hill, but Isaac was clutching the handholds on their harnesses, white-knuckled.

“Isaac, it’s okay! It’s gonna be fun, I promise,” Scott reassured him, and reached his hand over. He cringed in pain as Isaac grabbed it with a deathgrip, but Isaac’s small little look of gratitude right before they reached the peak was worth it.

And the look on his face changing from fear to exhilaration as they made the first drop had Scott grinning ear to ear.

\----------

Isaac was absolutely insatiable after that. He needed to ride absolutely everything all over the park, twice. By their second time on the log flume, both Scott and Isaac were tired and wet, but still having the time of their lives.

As they got to the big final drop on the log flume again, Scott leaned over and grabbed Isaac, kissing him deeply as they went down the drop, and it showed up in their picture.

When Isaac wasn’t looking, Scott bought a large one and two smaller ones of that picture and put them in his bag.

\----------

They had taken a break to eat some funnel cake and drink some soda in those large plastic cups that were one time buys and you got one-dollar refills for. Isaac had wolfed down his funnel cake within the first five minutes, but Scott was taking his time as they walked through one of the centers filled with shops.

As he paused to observe an artist drawing caricatures, Isaac grinned, leaned over, and stole a bite of his remaining funnel cake. Scott looked back a few seconds later, then looked back to his funnel cake, and then back at Isaac, an amused, suspicious smile lighting up his face.

“Isaac, did you bite my funnel cake?”

Isaac’s eyes went wide and innocent, and he clasped his hands behind his back. “No…”

Scott leaned forward and licked the trace of powdered sugar off of Isaac’s nose before kissing him. “Liar.”

\----------

“Oh my God, Scott, look.”

Scott stopped as they passed one particular arcade game, thankful that the arcade was so bright now that the sky had gone dark. He immediately spotted what Isaac had been talking about – a giant, plush stuffed wolf, sitting atop the available prizes for the hammer game – the one where you have to slam the hammer into the base and if the lights go all the way up to the top, you win.

Needless to say, most normal people couldn’t swing a hammer that hard, but most normal people were normal people and not werewolves with superhuman strength. And nothing would stand in the way of a werewolf with superhuman strength that needed to win a stuffed toy for his boyfriend.

Scott picked up the hammer, to chortles and laughs from some of the more muscular men staring on, but he stepped back, laying the hammer down on the ground. Confused looks and questioning murmurs filled the air of the surrounding crowd, and Scott crouched down, reaching back to grab the handle of the hammer before lunging forward, swinging it all the way off the ground and into the pressure pad so hard that the lights rocketed right to the top immediately, setting off the congratulatory alarm.

Isaac’s face lit up on the sidelines as the amazed crowd cheered, and Scott simply pointed at the giant stuffed wolf, and the attendant took it down and handed it to him. He walked over to the sidelines and presented it to Isaac, who had a proud and somewhat turned on look on his face. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Scott’s mouth as they turned and made their way out. 

\----------

Isaac had conked out in the passenger seat on the long drive home, using the stuffed wolf as a pillow. His left hand was still entwined with Scott’s right, though, and Scott didn’t intend on letting it go until they were home.

Scott didn’t intend on letting  _Isaac_ go, period. He lifted the sleeping Isaac’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, turning his attention back to the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott had randomly approached Isaac on the subject one day as they were playing with Hobbes on the living room floor, sitting down next to him and coming out with an abrupt question. “Why do you like rough sex?”

Isaac went completely red, throwing the toy he had been dangling to Hobbes and sitting back against the couch. “I, uh… why do you ask?”

The air became thick with (sexual) tension, and Scott struggled to find the right words. He didn’t want to bring up undesirable subjects, but at the same time, he knew that Isaac was more than comfortable sharing with him, especially about things that other people would be uncomfortable to talk about. “I guess… it just makes me wonder why it doesn’t bother you. That I get… rough. You know, because of things that have happened.”

Understanding immediately dawned on Isaac’s face, and he stared off at Hobbes rolling around with his toy for a little bit. “I guess it’s cathartic,” he began, slowly, taking his time in figuring out how to put his feelings into words. “I mean, the fact that I was abused obviously doesn’t make me in any way desensitized to violence, it just makes it worse, but I guess when it comes to you, I just…” He trailed off, looking down and smiling. “I trust you. I mean, I can actually let someone get a little rough with me and it doesn’t bother me at all, and it even turns me on. I could never be like that with anyone else, I guess. You’re special.”

Scott was grinning, almost ear-to-ear, and he pulled Isaac into an embrace, kissing the base of his neck and talking with a husky voice in his ear. “Hmm, so we went to the gym earlier, which means we still probably need to get rid of residual sweat, and we’ve been rolling around on the dusty living room floor with Hobbes for the past hour… I think we’re pretty dirty, Isaac.”

He could hear Isaac’s breath hitch as he pulled back slightly, looking Scott dead in the eyes. “I think we could get even dirtier in the shower while we get ourselves clean,” he whispered.

Needless to say, their clothes were on the floor of Scott’s bedroom within the minute, and they tumbled into the bathroom in a tangle of limbs and lips, Scott slamming the door shut and shoving Isaac against it as he ravaged the paler boy’s mouth with his tongue. They somehow made it over to the shower without disconnecting, and Isaac reached back, feeling around until he could turn it on, and they stepped in, both already hard and leaking.

Scott took them both in hand, the slickness of their precum mixing with the streams of water flowing down their bodies and Scott took Isaac’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting it roughly, careful not to get to the point of drawing blood. It brought out a wrecked moan from Isaac, and Scott pushed him back against the wall across from the showerhead, dipping his head to bite and nip at Isaac’s collarbone.

“Shit shit shit,  _Scott_ ,” Isaac gasped, entire body seizing up tense and unable to move as Scott kept biting at Isaac’s sweet spot. His fingers trailed down Isaac’s body, sliding in the water, grabbing at his hips with a white-knuckled grip that would be sure to leave bruises if Isaac couldn’t heal.

“I wanted to take my time with you, but I think I’ll just fuck you stupid instead,” Scott gritted out in his ear, and Isaac bit his lip and nodded, laying his head back against the wall and whimpering at the loss when Scott reached out of the shower to grab the open condom package sitting on the counter along with a bottle of lube (at least he had prepared for this). Sliding it on quickly and slicking himself up, he got back in the shower and immediately hooked one of Isaac’s legs over his waist.

Isaac’s eyes, hooded with lust, spoke volumes as they bore into Scott’s, challenging him, drawing out his aggressive side. Scott’s stomach rumbled with want when he couldn’t wait any longer, pushing into Isaac with a smooth, practiced motion.

Isaac cried out at the sudden sensation of being totally and completely filled, Scott inside him to the base. His cry turned into a ragged, broken moan as Scott pulled out and snapped his hips back in again, pushing Isaac against the wall as he slammed inside.

Scott grabbed Isaac’s free leg, pulling that one up around his waist too, Isaac’s back on the wall being the only thing supporting him as Scott drilled inside him, utilizing his werewolf-given abilities to do so at a breakneck pace. Isaac felt himself go completely limp, totally at the mercy of Scott, who bit at his collarbone to draw out the most  _delicious_  sounds.

The hot shower water cascaded over Scott’s back, and he pulled out, turning Isaac around and shoving him against the wall underneath the showerhead, pressing his face against the wall roughly and bending him over as he lined up again and pushed in quickly. He rebuilt his speed until Isaac was clutching at the handrail on the sliding shower door, making incoherent noises in between various groans of Scott’s name.

“Fuck, baby, I love it when you open up for me, so fucking good,” Scott groaned out, biting into the back of Isaac’s shoulder and drawing out another moan.

Isaac could barely get a single coherent thought in his head, but managed to come back with, “If I can still respond to you then you’re doing it wro-ahh, AHHH!” Scott had gotten the message loud and clear, slamming into Isaac so hard and fast that he was reduced to bending down to the floor of the shower, ass raised high with Scott fucking him right into the floor.

Isaac screamed Scott’s name as he came white-hot onto the shower floor, clenching around Scott, who followed with a muffled grunt and a bite into Isaac’s neck. It took awhile for the daze to wear off as the hot shower water cascaded down their lean, muscled bodies, washing away all the signs of their release.

Scott pulled out slowly, reaching out of the shower to toss the condom before helping Isaac up, Isaac’s muscles still weak from their heated interaction. Scott lathered up some soap on a loofah and ran it down Isaac’s body gently, Isaac doing the same in return as they soaped each other up and got clean. It was an intimate exchange, quite a drastic contrast to the passion they had just experienced.

Drying each other off with as much ease as when they cleaned one another, Scott and Isaac stumbled back into Scott’s bedroom in a relaxed daze, climbing into bed, still naked, and entwining themselves into each other lazily.

Scott’s eyes flew wide open as he realized that he was hearing noises coming from downstairs.

“Isaac.”

Isaac mumbled tiredly into Scott’s neck. “Mm?”

“Isaac, my mom came home sometime in between us being downstairs and us coming out of the shower.”

Isaac tensed up against him and Scott saw the color drain out of his face, almost laughing at how quickly it happened. “Oops.”


	6. Chapter 6

_A glass shatters against the wall. Isaac ducks, collapsing to the floor against the wall, thinking_ no-no-no-not this, not again  _as his father approaches. “I’d definitely like to see this place…_ spotless _!” He punctuates this with a larger glass, and Isaac curls up in a ball. “Now get out.”_

 _That wasn’t his father’s voice anymore. It was… Isaac looked up and saw Derek’s face, another glass in his hand. “I said_ OUT _!” Isaac scrambled, running into the other room and around the corner, out the front door and into the soaking rain and thunder._

_He made it to Scott’s in no time flat, coming in through the open front door up to Scott’s bedroom, showing no hesitation before walking in. “Sc-Scott, it was terrible, I… he…”_

_Scott’s expression wasn’t concerned or worried. It was dismissive. “Again, Isaac? Really? What makes you think I want to keep putting up with this shit?” Isaac stumbled back against the wall, Scott’s words wounding him deeper than anything else imaginable, worse than Derek, worse than his_ father _could have ever hoped to wound him, scarring him with every sound, every syllable, every look on Scott’s face that told him he was less than nothing. “You know, Isaac, I don’t think this is going to work out. We’re done. Get your stuff out and don’t come back.”_

 _Isaac shook his head, sliding down against the wall to the floor. “Sc-Scott, no, you wouldn’t say that to me, you would_ never  _say that, what… what’s going on?”_

_Scott got up out of his chair, throwing his lamp off to the side and shattering it against the wall as he grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the door frame. “I SAID GET OUT!”_

Isaac felt himself snap awake, shivering and sweating, and he looked around in the darkness of Scott’s room and breathed deeply, slowly, calming himself down. He felt Scott’s naked body pressed up behind his, still fast asleep and draped over him. The comfort that he usually found in something like that became the opposite, and he slowly extricated himself from around Scott and got out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts.

It was just past dawn, so Isaac padded downstairs quietly, filling some more dry food in Hobbes’ bowl by the kitchen and walking over to the sink. Thankfully, Scott’s sink was pretty quiet, so Isaac got started on the dishes. Hobbes flounced over and hopped up on the counter to watch him with a curious expression.

After a short while, he felt a pair of delicate hands cover his own, lowering the dishes back into the sink and turning off the water. He turned around, confused, to find Scott’s mother standing there, a soft look of concern in her eyes as she dried her hands on a dish towel and handed it to Isaac, who did the same.

“Isaac, what is all this?” she asked, the deeper question burning in her eyes. She was dressed in her hospital scrubs, clearly just recently home from her usual night shift. “There’s nothing to do around the house when I take an hour to clean. It’s always all done." 

Isaac shook his head. “I… I just like helping you guys out, is all,” Isaac responded, but it was only half-true. Melissa’s eyes softened once again, the look of concern being overwritten by one of fondness.

“You… you don’t seem to understand the fact that Scott and I love having you here. You’re a part of the family, Isaac. Stop trying to earn your keep.”

Tears burned in Isaac’s eyes, and he heard Scott padding down the stairs towards them. He walked over to Isaac gently, looking at his mom and immediately understanding what was going on.

“I-I guess I figured that I should do everything I possibly could to make sure that I could… that I could…” Isaac broke off, grasping Scott’s arm in a near-bruising grip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“To make sure that you could stay?” Scott asked, and he nodded. Scott and his mother shared a sad, understanding look, and they moved into the living room, sitting down on the couch on either side of Isaac.

Scott himself had slowly started to take notice of the little things that Isaac always did around the house – which were basically everything that needed to get done, and then some. He would always do the dishes, Scott’s laundry, clean the bathroom, vacuum and dust the living room (and who  _dusts_ things when it’s not necessary anyway?), and there was never a single thing out of place in Scott’s bedroom, where they both slept. He could tell exactly what was going on, too – he and his mother would share concerned looks around whatever task Isaac had been busying himself with.

“Look, Isaac, we aren’t Derek, okay?” Scott reassured, grasping his hand.

Melissa nodded, grasping his opposite shoulder reassuringly. “You’re not going to have to leave. Not until you want to. You’re welcome here, okay? You and Scott…”

Scott and Isaac’s eyes both flew wide and they looked at her, unsure. But they could both see it in her eyes – obviously, she knew. She knew, and she understood. Of course she knew, how could she not see it?

“Oh come on, I have two teenage werewolves living under my roof that share a bed,” she said jokingly. “I’m not stupid. I know what’s going on. And honestly? You’re good for each other. I haven’t seen anything like what you two have in a really long time. I’m not going to get in between it.” Then, she winced, adding with a wry smile, “Just try to keep the noise down sometimes.”

Scott and Isaac both immediately blushed, and they took that opportunity to return to Scott’s bedroom, Isaac wrapping himself in Scott’s warmth on Scott’s bed.

No, on  _their_ bed.

“You know I’d never do that to you,” Scott whispered, placing a kiss on top of Isaac’s head. “Never do what Derek did. Never leave you out on your own. I’m better than that.”

Isaac nodded, face buried in Scott’s chest. “I know,” he replied, pulling himself away so that he could lean up in bed, face a mask of unreadable emotions. “Do you know how many times I wake up at night from a nightmare of – of thinking that you’d leave me too?”

Scott’s heart twisted, and he grabbed Isaac’s face, looking directly into his eyes. “Those are just nightmares,” he stated firmly. “And you’ll always wake up from them and you’ll be right next to me, okay? You can wake me up if you’re scared, I don’t care if it’s four in the morning. I’ll always be here for you, Isaac. Alright?”

Isaac nodded, another tear slipping out, and Scott carefully wiped it away with his thumb, cupping Isaac’s jaw gently.  

“You’re mine, and I’m yours,” Scott whispered, kissing him with everything he had.

Isaac wrapped himself back up in Scott’s body, and this time, when he fell asleep again, he did not dream. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Scott, this is a bad idea.”

“Oh, come on, you’ve had your share of bad ideas.”

“Granted. Watching Hobbes go absolutely batshit crazy after lacing the living room with catnip is not exactly one of my proudest moments, but this is still a bad idea.”

The window clicked open, and Scott grinned. “There, we’re in. No turning back now!” With that, he hopped through the window into one of the school’s many classrooms. With a chagrined look at the dark night sky and half moon, Isaac followed.

“You know, you’re usually the one curbing me from rash decisions, so I don’t know when you started to take on this bad streak but  _mmf-_ “ Isaac was silenced as Scott kissed him, lifting him up with ease and placing him down on one of the desks, standing in between his legs.

When Scott pulled away, Isaac’s lips moved as if to continue what he had been saying, but only a muffled, distracted grunt came out. “You were saying?” Scott asked deviously, hands on Isaac’s thighs.

“Not fair,” Isaac grumbled, allowing Scott to take him by the hand and pull him through the hall of the school, guided by moonlight. Ever since their night of being locked inside the school facing alpha Peter last year, Scott had wanted to get the negative association connected to the school after hours out of his mind. So, Isaac had ridden on the back of Scott’s bike when the other boy had claimed that they were headed for pizza, but not before making a detour towards the school parking lot.

“I hope you’re wearing those cute underwear I like,” Scott mentioned as he pushed open the side door of the gym into the pool area. The lights inside the pool were always lit at night, reflecting off the walls, bright blue with the reflection rolling gently with the lap of the water against the sides. Taking off his shirt and shorts, and then with a small hesitation beforehand, his underwear, Scott looked over his shoulder and winked at Isaac before diving in headfirst.

And dammit, the sight of Scott completely naked before diving into a pool was doing  _things_ to Isaac. He finally gave in, stripping down to his underwear (which were indeed the cute ones that Scott liked, they were bright blue and laced up the front like a football) and contemplating before leaving them on, diving in to join Scott.

They were in one of the smaller pools, so there was a shallow end, and Isaac followed Scott there, swimming lithely through the pool in the semblance of an otter (werewolf abilities seemed to give Isaac uncanny grace in some environments) and he climbed up onto Scott’s waist, wrapping his legs around him as Scott held him up. Scott grinned, pulling him in and kissing him, gripping his ass under the water firmly, causing Isaac to jump and – was that a  _mewl?_ – before smiling wide through the kiss.

Suddenly, Isaac threw himself back, slipping out of Scott’s grasp with ease in the pool water. Scott gaped for a moment before laughing, following after Isaac with strong strokes, but Isaac was relentless, gaining distance and making it all the way to the other side of the pool. He passed Scott on the way back, and Scott made a grab at him, but Isaac slipped right out of his grip again.

“If you want this, you’re going to have to come get it,” Isaac teased when he was back in the shallow end, and Scott lunged at him, tackling him down into the water before lifting him back up again and latching onto his neck. Isaac groaned, immediately pacified from his teasing; Scott’s wet mouth quickly becoming a spot of white-hot on the otherwise cold water.

Before he even realized what was happening, Isaac found himself being carried out of the pool, legs wrapped around Scott’s waist, which allowed him to feel Scott’s hardness against his blue football briefs. Scott then brought him into the locker room and laid him down on one of the benches. 

Scott didn’t even bother with foreplay as his mouth flew right down to Isaac’s underwear, mouthing at his outline roughly, causing Isaac to arch up into him and groan. Scott eyed the lacing up the front with aggravation, and then a thought struck him, which lead to him unlacing Isaac’s underwear with his teeth.

And it was possibly the absolute hottest thing that Isaac had ever seen in his entire life.

Scott had the blue underwear unlaced in absolutely no time, and practically tore them off of Isaac, taking him down his throat in one quick motion, and Isaac whimpered as Scott’s mouth suddenly disappeared for a moment. He sat up on the locker room bench to see Scott grabbing a condom and lube out of his locker. “I made sure I was prepared,” he said breathlessly, winking before pressing Isaac back down onto the bench, sliding the condom on and slicking himself up.

One finger pressed into Isaac, who made a high keening noise in his throat, as one finger became two, and then three, all semblance of time lost as Isaac thrashed on the bench, completely at Scott’s mercy.

As Scott slid into him smoothly, Isaac let out a shout, which was quickly lost in a moan of pleasure as Scott lifted him up and pressed him up against the lockers, creating the loudest possible noise with every thrust, and it had Isaac completely rock hard.

Scott laid Isaac back down on the bench at an upside down angle, slamming into him and gritting his teeth trying to hold back, but Isaac reached up and ran his hand up Scott’s chest, as if telling him to let go, and Scott leaned over double, biting the skin on Isaac’s neck gently as he came inside the condom, causing Isaac to grasp his shoulders tightly as he cried out, spurting all over their stomachs.

“Okay, I’m starting to think that this wasn’t such a bad idea,” Isaac whispered, out of breath, and Scott grinned, pressing their foreheads together and kissing him senseless.


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crafted fresh from the feelings of 3x07 - AKA my sobbing in a corner as I draw the blanket around me and kick uselessly at nothing.

Boyd’s death was a shattering, gut-wrenching reminder of how shockingly, unquestionably real this situation was.

It’s not like they needed the reminder. Everyone tried to put on a game face, to pretend like they weren’t totally out of their depth and going out of their minds, sharing small moments of happiness and acting like the world wasn’t coming crashing down around them.

Isaac himself had found happiness in Scott, and he would see it in small little things, like the way Scott’s face would fall when he thought nobody was looking, and how sometimes he held Isaac just a little too tightly, as if he would slip away if Scott loosened his grip.

But this? This was hitting them where it hurt, again. Erica was the first blow, and they didn’t even have proper time to mourn her with the chain reaction that the night at the bank set off. This was them being reminded that this was a war. People were going to die. People they loved and cared about. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

So when Isaac climbed into Scott’s arms, on their bed, and buried his face in Scott’s chest, Scott just dragged him closer and held him as tightly as he could possibly manage. Isaac broke out in a strangled, harsh sob, muffled by Scott’s skin, and the tears started flowing like rivers of bitter regret.

Because there was nothing they could do to stop this. Other people were dying too, innocent people, who had no idea what was going on with the darach or the alpha pack or Derek’s pack. This was a battle being fought on three fronts, and their front was losing. 

Scott was shaking, and Isaac didn’t need to look up to know that he was crying too. Scott was faced with his own difficulty – he was now an alpha. A true-born alpha, god knows what that meant. But all that he knew was that it meant responsibility – and he didn’t want to be responsible for any of this. Didn’t want to be responsible for the deaths of people he cared about, and didn’t want to be responsible for the destruction that would fall in the wake of whatever they had to do to fight back. He didn’t want blood on his hands too. 

Those hands were currently gripping Isaac as though the entire world were revolving on an axis right where their bodies met, and would split to the very core if they broke apart for even a moment. Isaac’s sobs grew quieter, but still came, and Scott himself simply closed his eyes and let the tears come. 

The door opened, and Scott and Isaac both looked up to see Melissa McCall, with the most world-weary, abject look of despair on her face, the bags under her eyes from her long shifts at the hospital even more drawn as it became clear that she had also been crying. For that one moment, like never before, Melissa McCall looked old. 

She walked over and climbed into the bed with the two boys, her two boys, and wrapped her arms around them both as best as she could, burying her head in the crook of Scott’s shoulder. Because she must have heard what happened. Must have known what it meant, what it signified in this battle that she knew nothing about. Because the pack was just as much family to her by extension as they were to Scott, and she didn’t know what to make of everything that was going on, because she was Scott’s mom, and all she wanted to do was protect him from this world, but instead, he and his friends were the ones protecting everyone else, and that put the most profound, utter sadness on this woman who desired the strength necessary to fix this. For her son, and for her family.

Because family was the two boys in her arms right now. They were small, and they were broken, but they were her family. It had come on kind of fast and never really sunk in all the way, but faced with the icy fear gripping her heart that a tragic end might come to either one of her boys, Melissa understood. She understood that this would be her family no matter what came their way.

Two down, one to go. The three once scared and lonely teenagers that Derek had turned to make them pack were now down to one. And Scott found himself unable to draw a breath, wanting desperately to draw air into his lungs but not being able to because the thought of the third one finally being crossed off that list, of Scott losing the one thing that he had finally found to cling to in this world while everything was falling apart, that… That had him more than scared.

It had him absolutely, earth-shatteringly petrified.


End file.
